A Mask Can't Hide Her Heart
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Van Rook and Abbey try to capture a cryptid for Argost. Will love get in the way of their task?


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

A MASK CAN'T HIDE HER HEART

Leonidas Van Rook stood with his back against one of the forest trees in England.  
His muscular arms were folded across his chest. His dark eyes were still on his new apprentice. The villainess completed digging the hole in order to trap the Alien Big Cat. She covered it with leaves before joining the other mercenary. ''What do you think?'' she whispered.

His shoulders started to ascend. ''You look fine to me'' he muttered. He viewed her tilting her head. His cracked helmet managed to hide his wide eyes. ''I mean it looks fine to me!'' he spoke. He could not see her raised eyebrow because of her small mask.

Abbey and Leonidas admired the concealed pit.  
''Argost will get the Alien Big Cat for his cryptid collection and we'll have his money when he pays us!'' she said. She proceeded to rest her head on his chest. She cherished money and Van Rook. She recalled falling in love with him after he recruited her. A small smile formed when he stroked her long black hair.

The Russian refused to cease thinking about Drew Saturday. He recalled dating her a few times during her college days. She eventually discovered his true nature and walked out of his life. He remembered taking his anger out on everything in his path when he found out about her spouse and son. He flirted with her during some of their fights.  
Perhaps he hired Abbey in order to replace Drew instead of his former apprentice.

Van Rook's emotions happened to be internal for the most part. What if another woman broke his heart? He occasionally imagined his new helper as Drew. He remembered loving her the minute he hired her. ''Abbey? There's something I wish to say. I lov....'' he whispered. The woman gasped and blushed.

She and Leonidas were alert when a cat-like cryptid appeared. She stopped resting her head on his upper body. The villains gasped while the creature walked around the hole and approached them. Abbey removed a gun from the black bag around her waist and aimed it at the Alien Big Cat. ''Argost won't pay for a dead animal!'' Van Rook informed her.  
''Our lives are in danger!'' she spoke.

The Russian placed himself in front of her. He began to swing a bola several times before throwing it at the cryptid. The string tangled around its legs which caused it to fall.  
''Thank you for saving me, Leonidas'' the woman whispered. She watched him shrug.  
He tied a rope around the cat's mouth.

Both mercenaries looked up when a downpour arrived. Van Rook carried the struggling animal and followed his apprentice until they entered a small cave. ''At least we have shelter'' she muttered. She viewed him placing the beast on the cave floor. ''Argost will have to wait for the creature'' she sighed. She and the other mercenary sat near one another.

Abbey placed her arms around his waist. She allowed him to touch her shoulder. ''What were you about to say, Leonidas?'' she wished to know. She couldn't view his confused expression. ''I think you were about to say you loved me'' she smiled.  
''That's right'' he muttered.

The young woman ceased holding him before removing her mask. He stared at her smile, long black hair, and green eyes. ''This helmet can't hide my heart'' she whispered.  
She blushed while smiling. ''May I kiss you?'' she asked. She gasped when he took off his mask at a snail's pace.

Abbey blushed while observing the Russian's short grey and black hair and dark eyes.  
She allowed him to kiss her on the mouth. He embraced her and stroked her tresses again.  
He imagined her as Drew for a moment. He had to let go of the past. The image of the white-haired woman vanished.

''I love you, Abbey'' Leonidas Van Rook whispered. ''Was that so difficult?'' she smiled. He shook his head back and forth. ''Don't cease kissing me, Van Rook'  
The Russian was more than happy to obey. He and his apprentice forgot about the queasy Alien Big Cat while they kissed one another.

THE END 


End file.
